fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hi no Kuni
Hi no Kuni Land of Fire ''was the first country to establish a shinobi village and during the ages, they have been a force to be reckoned with. At the moment they are thriving despite the loss they suffered in the most recent great shinobi war. Hi no Kuni The Land of Fire (火の国, ''Hi no Kuni) is one of the largest and most powerful countries in the shinobi world, and is the home of the very first Shinobi Academy. Its government leader is the Fire Daimyō. The Land of Fire was the first country to adopt a ninja village, Konohagakure, a custom other countries would soon adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the element of fire, typically having very bright and warm weather. While not the physically largest country, it has the largest hidden village. It is known for its lush forests and clear rivers while harboring various kinds of wildlife and climates. Its people are known for being warm and friendly, while holding certain values tightly to their hearts. Generally, they go about their issues in a communal fashion in an effort to get what is best for the largest number of individuals. 'All for one, and one for all', is one of the essential teachings of the 'Will of Fire'. One quality other nations envious towards Hi no Kuni is the fact when something possess a threat to one branch of the nation, the rest of the country usually put in efforts to band together and give whatever help or aid necessary. The rich lands of Hi no Kuni is home to many species, but most will recognize the white dove with its delicate features and beautiful, white feathers as the national bird of Hi no Kuni. It is often incorporated into artwork as well as some family seals. The bird is existing in abundance throughout the lush lands. Another important thing, which you will see worked into artwork, and the grand fields of Hi no Kuni are the heylin flower. These beautiful flowers are simple, yet they litter the fields of Hi no Kuni and have become one of the characteristics identifying the land. While they are not the most beautiful flower the land has to offer, they are resilient, much like the people of Hi no Kuni. History TBA The People TBA Climate TBA Notable locations Konohagakure no sato Konohagakure is the prototypical Shinobi village, with it's general visage sporting a good mix between traditional and industrialized cityscape. Most of the buildings in the village are between 3-4 floors, making it heavy of space but with generally comfortable living conditions that make this a very desirable place to live. When you consider the economy which is good, makes the village and even more attractive choice for people looking to settle down or perhaps be closer to their shinobi relatives. Konohagakure's defensive positioning is usually credited to the large mountain at it's back, serving as an extra, natural wall. Besides that, the village depends mostly on the huge forests outside of the walls as a means to deter attackers, making it difficult to set up any sort of siege equipment or effectively organize troops. Most of the population of Konohagakure make their homes on the outskirts of the village, with the central part of the village dedicated to the vast compounds that house Konohagakure's many Shinobi clans. In addition, the road leading straight from the main gate to the governmental Hokage Building is littered with markets and shops, perhaps the most famous being Mama Ayame's Ramen or the Yamanaka Flower Shop. Tengoku Shihon Notable Characters of Hi no Kuni TBA